


Love and obsession

by HOLY_HECK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A few other guys are mentioned but aren't important, Historical Hetalia, Historical inaccuracy;;;, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), dark themes, doesn't go into detail though, mentioned masturbation, was written back in 2016 please don't judge it too hard, world war 2 time setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOLY_HECK/pseuds/HOLY_HECK
Summary: The others blinded him. He just needed to make England see and accept him.





	Love and obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2016 so please don't be too harsh about it, I'm not even that into Hetalia anymore. I would re-write this if I had the motivation but alas I don't.  
> It's so fuckin bad and cringy like holy shit,,,,  
> But enjoy I guess.

“So far we have captured the north of France. Their coastlines are ours so it’ll make it impossible for a landing there.”  
“Britain’s next. How do you propose we do it, Sir?” Heads turning towards the higher ranking General as he walked towards the map on the wall with a tall blonde man standing to the left of him. “Air control would be necessary” He explains while examining the map of Britain. “Where are the best places to attack?” he added swiftly and turned around to look at the men sitting around the large oval table. They all quickly shifted through their military reports. One of them piped up and suggested Kent, so they could advance to the south-east of London then though to Malden and St. Albans, north of London. The General hummed in acknowledgement and someone else suggested Dover and their ideas. This continued for a while until they had formed a solid plan.

“Is everyone clear on the plan?” He asked the others, they all replied with ‘yes sir’ and began to collect their papers. “You all may leave.” The General sternly told them. They quickly followed his orders, all but one, who waited until they had all left. He turned to this individual and said “Well Mr Beilschmidt, what do you make of it?” while smirking and putting his hand together. Germany was still looking at the map of Britain with greed in his eyes. “They are good. The British will not hold out, they are in a bad enough state.” Germany replied with a cold tone then added “How the men in France? The ones near the front lines.” 

“They are doing fine we’ve got the north and west coast covered, so I wouldn’t worry about any advances,” He said as Germany kept his eyes on the map in front of them. They continued to discuss the war for a while before the General had to continue on to another meeting about the countries defences, leaving Germany on his own in with the various folders filled with details of advances and casualties that he had begun to keep track of by his side. Germany had paperwork to do but he couldn’t tear himself away from the map of Britain. He’ll admit that he has always admired the country. He had countless memories of him staying the night when his older brother, Prussia, still had his empire. Well ‘popping in’ as he would say. Late night visits had intrigued him as he went through those awkward teen years.  
‘We just talk about boring things like politics.’ his brother would say. He knew this wasn’t the case. He knew what they did in that room. He had heard. He had seen it. He didn’t mind though it gave him something to watch, maybe that’s what sparked his curiosity with the blonde nation. A curiosity that over time devolved into fascination. The way he spoke, the way he walked, and the clothes he wore. Germany always found himself admiring England. As he grew older his brothers’ empire started to decline and England’s visits came less often. Even England had aged from around a late teenager to someone around twenty, not that you could tell it’s just Germany… ‘Studied’ him more than others would, Germany could see the weariness in his eyes even though he tried to disguise it behind polite smiles and a happy façade. He could always see through it. He savoured in the delight that was time when England came over. Sure, it may have been for his brother but Germany dismissed that fact and as he continued to watch over those ‘meetings’ between the two. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins. The fear of being caught. The fear of England never returning if he was caught. The fear of seeing his disgust and hatred. The fear over how much those fears aroused him while he committed such a sinful act. Month, years, and then decades went passed and his want and need for England never diminished once. 

He supposed why he was so… Ready for England to be his. A small smirk came upon his face and an unreadable look in his eyes. He knew England may not be willing but he just needed some time to accept his feelings. England and he were meant to be. He would give England the world on a plate if that’s what he asked for. Germany could tell if there was something wrong, and he would do everything to fix it. He’d make sure that he was safe from all harm. As long as England was happy and his, and his alone, then he could be any happier. England would be happy with him, he would make him happy, he had nearly gotten France out of the way and after all France and England hated each other. What better statement of love is there than getting rid of the enemy? Soon there would be nothing in his way. Nothing to stop his making his dream a reality. 

Letting out a sigh Germany touched the map of Britain, specifically England part, and said in a slow and quiet “Soon we can be together and no one will come between us, I promise.” Letting out a huff he turned hastily and strode out of the room with his head held high. The people he walked past could see the glint look in his eyes but they didn’t dare to say anything as they moved to the side to let him past.  
When Germany got back to his temporary room he caught a look at himself in the mirror. He must have been seen as completely mad at anyone that took a look at him. ‘Well, madly in love you could say’ his mind augured. His hair out of place with strands sticking out slightly, the gel needed to be re-done. ‘I should do that soon, England never liked people that didn’t take proper care of themselves’. Moving to do as his thought told him he started to think ‘why doesn’t he just admit he loves me as much as I love him. Well… maybe not as much but something near that’ 

After gelling his hair and calming down from the excitement, he often got when he imaged England beside him, Germany sat on the windowsill and looked out over the city and continued to think. ‘How could he not love me, after everything I’ve done, I’ve more than proved myself to him that I would be capable of loving him as he deserves’ His thoughts got more and more frantic as he thought of England still not seeing his love –and discard it as blindness due to others pushing him away from Germany- but it all stopped when he heard a cracking sound. Looking down to where his hand was resting, he lifted it just to see a large crack in the wood. He really needed to stop doing that, it was the third time this had happened this month… Then Germany started to chuckle which turned into a small laugh and then slowly increased into a maniacal laugh, one a stereotypical insane character would have, He then said –well… shouted- “What was I thinking, of course, he loves me” at this moment a maid heard this and finished her work quickly so she could get away from whatever was going on in that room. ‘He just can’t see it because of the blindfold they had put over his eyes.’ 

Getting up and kicking off his shoes he flopped onto his bed. Looking at the ceiling he imaged him and England out in a field somewhere star gazing. Thoughts like this made him smile contently because England was with him and happy. That’s all he needed. That’s all he needed to think about before killing, it made him one step closer to England, although he did think his bosses way was… pretty extreme. Don’t get him wrong, he would do anything for England, but all of them never stopped him getting to him. It was mostly France’s fault.  
He would always try to get England’s attention. It worked sometimes, He was there because of a social meet up thing that his brother was made to go to, he would watch as France would drag him outside or into an empty corridor. He remembered the anger he felt more than he felt when it was his brother. He didn’t know why he just presumed it was because Prussia was more like him in some ways. He knew he couldn’t just go up to them beat France and proceed to take England, being of the age of around 15 physically at this point, he just stayed in the shadows and imagined it was him instead. 

He never got the same thrill when France was there. Don’t even get him started on the other nations he saw with England (Spain, China, and even Hungary at one point in time) and the ones that looked at him with lust (Russia, Denmark, and the Netherlands) but none ever match his lust. No. His love, he didn’t just want England in that way. He wanted England for love and lust, not just one. He needed to have both. Throwing the thoughts of other nations aside and just focusing on his England. He soon fell into sleep with thoughts of his beloved on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. I hope you enjoyed this, criticism is very welcome. I wanna try and get back into writing (not sure if it'll be more Hetalia but it will be something.) but yeah, thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are always great.


End file.
